A large number of different plastic fasteners have become known to affix components for instance to automobile body parts. Illustratively expanding plastic rivets comprising resilient legs are known that will be driven apart using a plastic mandril to affix said rivet in the aperture of the automobile body component. Also so-called expansive or percussion nuts have become popular that are deposited on projecting bolts welded onto automobile body parts. The projection bolts are fitted with a thread or annular grooves. Similarly so-called grommets have become known: mostly they comprise a cylindrical casing made of resilient plastic and insertable into a aperture and fitted externally with one or more shoulders or offsets gripping a aperture rim from below. A core or plug is inserted into the hollow grommet shank and prevents pulling it out of the aperture. Such a fastener comprises a radial flange resting against the facing surface of the support component and sealing this site. The grommet is fitted with a cavity which is closed toward the other end and which receives the fastener plug. In this manner, such a fastener provides affixing in sealing manner a component to a support. Moreover, this design offers acoustic damping.